This disclosure relates to computer data storage systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems, methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture for permitting read-only access to data storage devices without compromising the integrity of the data.
A write blocker permits read-only access to data storage devices without compromising the integrity of the data. Write blockers presently are in the form of software executed on a host computer or a physical device (hardware) connected between the host computer and a suspect storage device or drive.
Software and hardware write blockers do the same job. They prevent writes to storage devices. The main difference between the two types is that software write blockers are installed on a forensic computer workstation, whereas hardware write blockers have write blocking software installed on a controller chip inside a portable physical device. A software write block tool operates by monitoring and filtering drive I/O commands sent from an application or OS through a given access interface of the host computer workstation.
The primary purpose of a hardware write blocker is to intercept and prevent (or ‘block’) any modifying command operation from ever reaching the storage device. Hardware devices that write block may also provide visual indications of function through LEDs and switches. The hardware contains software (firmware) that does the actual blocking function, but it appears to the user to be a single element that “hardware blocks” the long term storage device that is attached. This makes them easy to use and makes functionality clear to users.